The hidden meaning of the flowers
by banshee-hime
Summary: A death the kid one shot OC warning, the girl that turned his world upside down.


She was one of the top students. Sure she came here about three months ago, but she still built up a reputation. He thought about her a lot. His weapon told him about that feeling that he got when he talked to her. She said it was love. But why of all people would he be in love? Kid was pulled out of his thoughts when the bell rang. Everyone was leaving the classroom. He just sat there, trying to force a girl out of his minds. The girl that turned his world upside down.

-Kid-kun, what's wrong?

He turned around to look at the person that called him. Sure he knew that voice too well. He looked into her emerald eyes with his yellow ones. He just didn't get it. What was so beautiful on her? Everything that she wore was unsymmetrical. Her curly hair didn't even pass beside the word symmetry. What was it that got him so attached to her?

-Kiiiiiiiiiiiiid-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.

She waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and smiled at her.

-Sorry, I was thinking.

She grinned.

-I noticed that, but why did you have such a sad expression?

He sighed. It wasn't just the fact that he was in love that bothered him.

_-Flashback-_

_They were waiting for Xylia to finish her talking with Stein when a boy approached. He smiled at Maka and Soul and then at all of them. Soul looked at him with confusion._

_-I heard that you guys are good friends with Xylia Leon. Is that true?_

_He asked a blush spreading across his face. Black Star grinned._

_-We are, but if you need something you should ask Maka, she has been friends with Xylia-chan ever since they were kids. _

_He said not missing a chance to show off his knowledge. Kid sighed. Why does it always happen to him? Then the boy spoke again._

_-Well, actually, I really like Xylia-san and I wondered if you could introduce me to her. _

_Then a girl approached him and hugged him from behind._

_-He is just tooooooooo shy to try anything himself. I was the one that came up with this idea. _

_She said grinning widely. The boy blushed a fine scarlet and tried to struggle out of her grasp._

_-Mou, Nana! I told you that I could handle this on my own._

_She let him go and giggled._

_-Didn't look that way to me. Anyways I'm Nana Mizuki._

_She said with a small bow. Maka turned to the boy as if asking for his name. He blushed again._

_-Oh, sorry, I'm Souma._

_He said bowing his head in politeness. Maka smiled._

_-Well, Souma-kun, Ill tell you. You have good chances with Xylia-chan. After all, she likes the guys with long hair. _

_At the end of her words she pointed to his long navy hair. He smiled._

_-So, you will help me?_

_Maka smiled and Soul grinned. Tsubaki looked at him shyly and nodded._

_-Of course! Black Star will solve any kind of problems!_

_He yelled punching the air with his fist. Everyone looked at Kid. He sighed._

_-I'm sorry, but I have something to do right now. Maybe some other time._

_Liz and Patty looked at him. Liz in surprise._

'_How could he give up so easily?'_

_And Patty with confusion._

_-You two can stay if you want to. Ill be in the library._

_With that he walked away, his heart filled with jealousy. _

_-End of flashback-_

-Have you ever been in love?

He asked her. She looked at him in confusion. Then she put her finger on her lower lip and thought for a moment.

-Maybe, but it was just a crush, and he was older then me. A lot.

She said and laughed lightly. Her chuckling rang melodically trough the empty classroom. He just smiled slightly.

-So, what's wrong? Did a girl sweep ya off your feet?

He looked away from her and into the blackboard. He needed a way to tell her, because she wouldn't stop asking until she got what she wanted, but he didn't want to confess. He wasn't ready.

-Yes, there is this girl. She is brave and sweet. She protects everyone and tries as hard as she can. She is amazing.

Xylia sat beside him, showing him that he got her attention.

-But, I think that I have to chance with her. After all there is another guy that she probably likes. Her best friend says that I'm not her type.

He turned to look at Xylia and found her thinking. She suddenly turned to him making him jump a bit.

-Wait a second! You didn't even confess?

He shook his head no.

.God! What are you thinking?!?! Girls don't wait forever you know!!!

She stood up in anger. He looked at her with a priceless face. Suddenly her anger vanished as fast as it came. Instead a happy expression came to her face.

-I have a great idea how you can confess!

She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

-Xylia wait! I-

-No buts! I don't even wanna hear it! You are Shinigami's son for god's sake! And you can't even confess!

She pulled him faster. Soon they entered her room. It was his first time there, and as soon as she let go of his hand he observed his surroundings. Nothing much, just a normal room. He noticed a lot of notes hanging everywhere and some lyrics written over the walls. Everything else was normal, a bed a wardrobe, a desk filled with books.

-Found it!

Xylia went to him holding a huge heavy, he guessed, book in her hands. She sat on the bed, which was near, and patted the place next to her. Kid took it as a sign to sit. He shifted uncomfortably in his place, finding the fact that he was so close to her very……exciting, he would describe it.

Xylia went trough the book searching for the thing she needed. Soon she passed the old record to him pointing at the crystal flower in the beginning of the page.

-Read that.

She said.

-It might help.

He shifted again and started reading.

-This is a flower that requires high level witch magic to prepare.

He glanced at Xylia. He knew that she was a witch. Ever since that fight with Medusa he knew. Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Stein and Spirit did too. She smiled in response to his unasked question, taking the signal, he continued reading.

-It has been used for thousands of years by wizards and witches to show their love for one another. They would prepare the flower and give it to the loved person. Only if their love was pure and true, the green seed would in a few seconds grow into the wished flower. Then it would be able to act as a shield against most curses and spells.

This flower takes 2-3 weeks to prepare and it has to be kept in a dark place until the first seed comes off. When it does, the one who is giving it should take it and give it to the loved person.

Below were some flowers and their meanings, making it easier for the person to choose his flower. He looked at Xylia again. She grinned.

-So, what da' ya' think? Would it work?

'Oh, if only I could tell you.'

He thought and then nodded. Maybe after spending more time with her while preparing the flower he would gather his courage.

-A few hours later-

Xylia sat alone in her room. Her feet were dangling dangerously over the edge of her window.

'Why? Why did he have to love another? Why couldn't she have a chance?'

A soft knock came from her door.

-Come in.

She said, her once melodic voice dull and emotionless. Someone came trough the door and closed it. She didn't bother to look back.

-So, you finally got his answer and all you do is stand beside and let him kill you slowly?

The voice of her red headed weapon came from the direction of her bed. Yes, one of the ways to kill a witch was to break her heart. She had about a month to live, and then she would die, silently and painfully. Her powers have already started to fade away. She stood up and walked to the bed.

-I just want him to be happy. If I am not the one that he will be happy with I will make him get the girl he likes before I die.

The red head sighed.

-You will throw your life away for a boy? You the great witch? The Wielder of the Dragon Fire? That's a disgrace!

-I know, Chiaki…

She whispered letting herself fall on top of him. Tears soaked his shirt.

-I know……

He hugged her tightly. Their bond was something nobody could understand. People would say they were in love, but they weren't, they were really close, they could read each other as an open book, they were closer then a brother and sister. Chiaki pulled his fingers trough her hair, as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

The next two weeks passed smoothly. Nobody noticed the state Xylia was in. She begged Shinigami to free her of all missions and he agreed, not asking for her reason. She along with Kid borrowed Stein's laboratory, where they prepared the flower. They talked a lot and they were both happy with each others presence. Xylias tried to get Kid to tell her who the lucky lady is, but he always somehow went around the answer, tricking her. Souma tried his best to get Xylia, but the witch acted as a friend and nothing more. By her actions it was obvious. She wasn't interested.

Xylia rushed into the laboratory after politely escaping Souma and his sweet chit-chat. Kid was already there, sitting patently in the chair he claimed on the first entry there. He was reading a book.

-Is it interesting?

She asked while putting her bag in the corner. The whole room was dark, but Kid could still see the sparkling of her green eyes from the corner.

-Its about a girl trying to find her true love by going all over the world. A samurai accompanies her and she doesn't realize that she loves him until the very end, when he dies protecting her.

She giggled while approaching him.

-Wow, I didn't think you were the kind of a guy who would read a love book.

He chuckled.

-Seems that there are still a lot of things that you don't know about me.

He stood up and walked over to her. Xylia was just taking out the plant from the corner. There was no flower just a fragile branch and a few leaves. She smiled at him.

-Its ready.

She gave him the dish with the plant. Their hands touched for a moment. Then he realized how her once warm hands, that would sent chills up his arms whenever he would touch them, were as cold as ice. She pulled back and grinned at him.

-First think strongly of the flower you want it to be and then the full name of the person you will give it to. And then, all that's left is to find that person and give it to her.

He nodded and she led him to the circle that had been drawn by her few days ago. Runes and lines with her blood. The witch magic. She positioned him in the middle and exited the circle. She motioned for him to begin. Xylia watched sadly as the seed dropped from the fragile branch into the dish. Kid put the dish onto the floor, taking the seed in the process. In the next few seconds a light flashed and then everything went back to normal. Kid stood in the middle, holding a blue forget-me-not. She smiled sadly to herself.

'His love is true. And a forget-me-not, which should mean faithful love.'

She was racing against time. Her life slipping trough her fingers by each second that passed. She wanted to tell him. To tell him everything. But, that way, after she dies, she would leave him hurt, feeling guilty because of her death. A smiled broke on her face as tears filled her eyes. They just weren't meant to be. She wiped the salty water away and approached Kid. She smiled widely while standing before him, hands behind her back, clutching each other for dear life.

-It worked.

He smiled at her, preparing himself for what he planed to do next.

-Yes, it did.

She grinned wider, making it look like a sly, fox grin. That was easy for Xylia, her animal theme being a fox.

-Sooooooo, who are you giving it to????

He smirked, wanting to see her reaction after what he was about to do. He caught her wrist and pulled her near him in one swift movement and then he put the forget-me-not behind her ear. They both glowed in a light blue color and then returned to normal. He noticed how the blue petals looked nice against her fiery locks. He chuckled at her expression. Saying shocked was not enough. Emotions passed trough her emerald eyes like raindrops passed by the window glass. At the end she managed a small smile before tears leaked out of her already filled eyes.

-K-kid, you baka!

Kid smiled, understanding how she must've felt and slowly bent down. His lips first brushed against hers, as if asking for permission. She pushed herself forward, her arms going in the well known position around his neck, while his sneaked around her waist. Both teens refused to part their lips for a minute or so. Kid started moving his fingers and drawing circles on the fabric of her shirt. They soon separated, but stayed in each others arms, happy that they have confessed and that their feelings were returned.

Xylia never told him, but that day at that moment, he had saved her life.

^^ I cried writing this. I have had the idea for ages and now I have finally put it into words! Now, this is something like an introduction to the soul eater story I was planning to write, I need you guys to send me messages if I should or if I should not. Maybe I will put a poll to make it easier for ya'.


End file.
